iCrush on Carly
by patricia51
Summary: In "iThink They Kissed" when Sam is in the dentist chair recovering from the laughing gas she confesses she and Freddie kissed. What if she confessed to a different secret?. Femslash. Cam. Rated M.


iCrush on Carly by patricia51

(In "iThink They Kissed" when Sam is in the dentist chair recovering from the laughing gas she confesses she and Freddie kissed. What if she confessed to a different secret?. Femslash. Cam.)

"What's so funny?" demanded a suddenly sober Sam Puckett of her best friend.

"You! You're acting all loopy from the gas the dentist gave you," Carly Shay laughed.

"Oh," responded Sam woozily and grinned again.

"Hey."

"What?"

"C'm here. C'm here." Sam clumsily tapped Carly on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you a secret."

"Okay."

"C'm here."

"I'm already here," announced Carly. "What's the secret?"

Sam proceeded to wrap her arms around Carly's head, pinning the other girl close to her before making her announcement.

"I like fried chicken."

"Not a secret that you like fried chicken."

"I know," Sam admitted. "I got scared to tell you my REAL secret."

"Then tell me!"

"Okay. C'm here," Sam giggled again.

"I already 'cm hered'," Carly Shay pointed out as she leaned towards her best friend who squirmed uncontrollably in the dentist chair.

"Closer," insisted Sam, who proceeded to insure that closeness by winding her fingers into Carly's hair and drawing her close.

"You know that girl Carly?"

Playing along Carly nodded as well as she could. "Yes, I know Carly."

Sam put her lips right to the dark haired girl's ear. "I think she's hot. I want to kiss her."

Carly tried to sit bolt upright but was prevented by Sam's grip on her hair. "You want to kiss... her?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "Uh-huh." Her unfocused eyes darted around the room. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh. It's a secret! Oh, and don't tell Carly." Sam sighed happily. "I want to kiss her a LOT. I think I'm in love with her."

Carly sat very, very still as the idea that her best friend, her best FEMALE friend, had at least a crush on her. Sam seemed completely unconcerned with what she had just said as she began to play with Carly's hair.

"You're blurry. Pretty, blurry girl," Sam mumbled as she squinted through the haze that seemed to surrounded her vision. "Remember pretty girl; don't tell Carly I love her." And with that Sam gave a satisfied grunt and relaxed into the chair, her eyes closing. A snore broke the short-lived silence.

Carly wanted to get up and run but found she couldn't move with the whirl of thoughts running through her mind. She was still sitting there when the nurse came in.

"Oh my, I hate to wake her. That's the calmest she's been since she got here. But really, we need the room for the next patient. Can you get her up and take her home?"

"Sure," replied Carly automatically. Mechanically she tapped Sam and when that only resulted in a louder snort she shook the other girl to semi-wakefulness. Draping Sam's arm around her shoulder she got her friend on her feet and guided her out of the office. All the way home she thought of what the dentist had told her.

"I've just never seen a reaction like this to the nitrous oxide."

Carly clung to that thought. Maybe Sam had just been so far out there in lala-land that she was just babbling. Maybe the reaction had caused her just to make up things. She had never seen any signs that Sam was drawn to her, well, THAT way. Yes, sure Sam seemed a bit possessive about her but Carly had always chalked that up to the fact that Sam didn't have any other friends. And yeah Sam seemed to always stand or sit very close to her but once again it was because she seemed to be Sam's only close contact. Right? And Sam seemed jealous of Missy or heck anyone else who threatened to come between them but that was friendship carried to extremes by Sam's personality. Right?

After all, Carly thought with relief, there was Freddie and he was Sam's friend too. Well, yes, she did treat him pretty bad; always making him the butt of pranks and stuff but that couldn't be because she was jealous of him could it?

By the time Carly had got Sam back to the Shay apartment and installed her in her bed she had run through a number of different plans and discarded them all. She covered Sam up with a blanket and left her to snore quietly until she woke up. She went to the refrigerator, got a bottle of root beer and sat on the couch and thought some more.

What if Sam really did think she was in love with her? How could that be dealt with? She certainly didn't love Sam. Not that way. Sure the thought of this driving a wedge between them and maybe ultimately pushing Sam away seemed to open a great big hole inside of her but that was only because she would be losing her best friend. A friend that was her opposite in so many ways but still a friend that she didn't even want to think about not having any more.

Carly was still lost in her thoughts when she was jolted out of her revere by the bounce of the couch as the object of her worries plopped herself down beside her.

"Hey, what have you got to eat? I'm starved."

Carly grinned. Some things you could always count on. For the moment at least her worries vanished, swept away by the need to find Sam enough food to fill the bottomless pit that was the other girl's stomach.

Finally having, at least temporarily, satisfied Sam's need for meat the blonde announced that she needed to head home if she was going to get there before supper.

"Carly?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for making me go to the dentist. I sure do feel a lot better. I hope I wasn't too much of a pain for you."

"Well, you did act up a lot," laughed Carly.

"Oh golly I sort of expected that I did." Sam laughed in return. "It's probably a good thing that I don't remember anything at all about what went on or what I did."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing." Sam's face became thoughtful. "Or maybe..." her voice trailed off and she suddenly shook her head in determination. "Naw I don't remember anything. See you Carly."

As Sam headed out the door even faster than her usual departure Carly's worries came flooding back. Had there been a moment there when something had crossed Sam's face? Something that bothered her? Something that had caused her to look out of the corner of her eye at Carly as though she was remembering something she never meant to reveal? Or was Carly herself simply seeing things that didn't exist?

Things returned to normal. Well, as normal as they could be with Sam and the day-to-day antics and disasters that seemed to always surround her. Carly tried to bury the incident at the dentist and when it resurfaced in her thoughts she tried hard to tell herself that it was all a product of the laughing gas.

Of course it didn't work out. The harder Carly tried to pretend that everything was perfectly normal between her and Sam the more it became awkward. The more that Carly reassured herself that Sam was just a friend the more she looked for signs that the other girl had much stronger feelings than friendship.

What was driving her crazy was that if she looked for it she could see signs that perhaps Sam WAS in love with her. The blonde girl had never been a touchy-feely type person, unless of course the touch was a shove or even a punch. The only time Sam wrapped her arms around anyone was to wrestle them to the ground and make them tap out. Except for her.

Carly had never paid any real attention to it before the dentist trip but now she could see how much Sam hovered around her and how close the other girl was to her physically all the time. She had not noticed when the concept of personal space between her and Sam had disappeared. But it had. Sam seemed to think nothing about standing right beside Carly, shoulders or hips touching. When they sat down somewhere Sam usually was right beside her. And she touched her. A lot.

Carly had always thought that Sam was like that because Carly was her only friend. She knew what her home life was like; Sam and her mom Pam always arguing and Sam's twin sister Melanie away at boarding school. Sam had had boyfriends but seemed to run through them in a hurry as though they just weren't what she was looking for. Could it be that what Sam was looking for was her? Or was she over-rating herself? Sam was the most self-sufficient teenager that Carly had ever known. In fact was Carly allowing something her best friend had said while her mind was clouded and her mouth was in pain to override her common sense?

She had hoped that the days and weeks following the visit to the dentist would soften and finally erase Sam's confession. Failing that, she hoped that her internal struggle to figure out the reality of that confession would not be apparent to anyone, particularly Sam.

Of course neither worked, no more than did Carly's few attempts to figure out just exactly what she would feel, say and do if Sam's declaration turned out to be true. Carly desperately hoped that it wasn't. She didn't want to lose Sam as her friend but after all, she wasn't gay. She didn't love Sam. Did she? Was she?

Several times over the course of those following weeks both Freddie and Sam asked her if everything was alright. Repeatedly and with increasing anxiety. Each time Carly reassured them, separately or together, that everything was okay and she would make a new effort to pull herself together and stop her obsessive thinking about Sam's slip. But every time she soon slipped back into her curiosity and she found herself more and more wondering how she would handle things if it did turn out to be true.

Things finally cam to a head one evening after iCarly finished. Sam pushed Freddie out the door over his protests and told Carly she would meet her in the living room and that they "had something to talk about."

Tonight they would be alone. Spencer was off camping again, with his flare gun as always although he didn't know Carly had carefully unloaded it and hidden the flares before he left. Sam walked over and locked the front door carefully before returning to stand in front of Carly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay Carly, I'm tired of it. What has been going on with you for the last few weeks? You keep spacing out, you act weird and sometimes I think you're going to hit me one minute and kiss me the next. Now out with it."

"Sam..." words failed Carly and she stood there helplessly.

"What?" demanded Sam. Her demeanor and voice softened as she took in how upset her friend seemed to be. She stepped closer until the two girls were standing practically nose to nose. "What is it Carly? You're worrying me. Is it something I've done?"

"No Sam, it's nothing you've done. It's something you said."

"Said? What? When? Carly don't make me drag this out of you. Now I'm getting scared."

Carly smiled. "Sam Puckett doesn't get scared."

"A lot you know. Please, what is it?"

Carly took a deep breath. "It's something you said at the dentist office."

Sam looked puzzled, a look that was slowly replaced by a growing look of worry and uncertainty. But being Sam she attempted to maintain control of the situation and waved her hand dismissively.

"Carly I was under the laughing gas. Whatever I said, or did, was probably just ramblings that didn't mean anything."

"Sam, you told me that you wanted to kiss me. You told me you thought you loved me."

Time slowed down. And stopped. Sam struggled for words. After her outburst Carly had no clue what else to say. The two friends simply stood and stared blankly at each other. Sam finally nodded jerkily, acknowledging that what she had babbled about under the influence of the gas was true. Her eyes searched Carly's face, looking for some kind of answer.

What came next Carly wondered? After all her worrying and thinking and considerations she had finally decided she needed to find out the truth. Now she had it. It was up to her to take the next step, whatever it was going to be. But what DID she feel?

Her hand reached out and brushed Sam's hair back away from her face, eliciting a smile from her friend. She trailed her fingers through the rumpled golden locks and brushed the tips against Sam's cheek.

"Say it Sam," she whispered.

The other girl's eyes almost filled with tears. Being Sam she fought them back. In yet another uncharacteristic action she turned her head and kissed the fingers touching her face.

"I love you Carly." She looked at the other girl, holding her breath as she waited for a reply.

"I love you too Sam," replied the dark-haired girl slowly in a tone of complete wonder. "I didn't know if I did or not. I didn't know what to expect of myself. But I knew all along that I never wanted to lose you. I thought that perhaps that it was your friendship I never wanted to lose. But now, just now, I realize that it's YOU I never want to lose."

Carly might have continued. But Sam fulfilled the longing she had confessed under the anesthesia. She leaned forward through the few inches that separated the pair, cupped the waiting face in her hands and kissed Carly.

Once again, the kiss was unlike Sam. It was soft, hesitant, barely clinging to Carly's lips. But then it grew deeper. The blonde plucked Carly's lower lips and sucked it. The other girl's lips parted as Sam released and the kiss turned open mouthed and passionate. Arms circled each other and both began to moan as one's long time dream and the other's sudden realization came true.

Carly's knees buckled under Sam's passion. She went to her knees and Sam followed without losing touch. Fingers fumbled at buttons and Carly's blouse was pushed back over her shoulders as it was opened. Sam found herself forced to break the kiss when Carly hauled her pullover top up over her head. The dark-haired girl took the opportunity to yank her arms out of her own blouse and slide the straps of Sam's bra down her arms.

With the dam broken there was no stopping either of the pair. Sam showered kisses over Carly's shoulders and neck, returning to her lips and then darting away again as though she wanted to explore every inch of the other girl. Her hands ran down Carly's back and the catches of the other girl's bra popped free.

Carly's hands found Sam's firm, flat belly. One slid up, catching the cup encasing a smoothly rounded breast and pulling it away, allowing her to take it in her shaking fingers. She gently touched the nipple, marveling at the hardness of it. Her other hand slid down, finding the catch of Sam's shorts. A deep moan cam from the blonde girl and she wrestled Carly down to the rug, pinning the other girl under her.

Frantic hands tore at the remaining clothing separating the two teens. Now Sam was on top and now Carly was as they rolled back and forth. Mouths locked. Bodies molded together. Thighs slid between thighs and legs intertwined. Each girl strained against the other, moving in a timeless motion of love until both exploded and they collapsed into each other's arms.

Carly pillowed her head on Sam's shoulder, tucked tightly against the other girl's body. Sam propped her head up with one forearm and ran the fingers of the other hand through Carly's hair. Carly sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering what I'll find out the next time I take you to the dentist."

(The End)


End file.
